This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric vehicles include a battery pack, which supplies power to partially or fully propel the vehicle. Cooling systems are typically required to cool the battery pack, particularly when the vehicle is operating in a warm environment. While existing cooling systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings include improved systems and methods for cooling a battery pack of a vehicle, which provide numerous advantages over existing systems and methods as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.